Jedi Temple Guards
|headquarters = Coruscant, Jedi Temple |fate = Mostly wiped out by Darth Vader and the 501st Legion; although a few of them escaped}}The Jedi Temple Guards were part of the Temple Security Force, a force of Jedi that scrubbed away their past identities and devoted their whole lives to protecting the Coruscant Jedi Temple and the Jedi Order in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and also appeared in Star Wars Rebels in the episode "Shroud of Darkness". These Jedi were led by Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig. Most of them were wiped out by Darth Vader and the 501st Legion while protecting the Coruscant Jedi Temple during Order 66, only a few managed to escape, the identities of these few survivors are unknown, however, one of the most famous examples of a Jedi Temple Guard is The Grand Inquisitor. Background During the Clone Wars, Jedi Temple Guards were responsible for guarding the Coruscant Jedi Temple. Later, several Jedi Temple Guards intervened in a lightsaber duel between the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. After Barris was exposed for framing Ahsoka Tano, several Jedi Temple Guards led her into custody. Organization The role of the Jedi Temple Guards was an ancient, honored heritage within the hallowed halls of the Coruscant Jedi Temple. Reporting to Cin Drallig, head of security, the Jedi Temple Guards were anonymous sentinels plucked from the ranks of the Jedi Knights. A Jedi Temple Guard would disappear inside the formal robes and identity-concealing masks, the ultimate expression of emotional detachment required in service to a higher calling. Jedi Temple Guards carried imposing lightsaber pikes - thick, double-bladed weapons that produced a rare and distinctive yellow blade. Triva *The design of the Jedi Temple Guard and their weapons might be inspired from the Jedi Sentinel Class. In Legends, the Jedi Order consisted of three branches: Guardians, Consulars, and Sentinels. Where as Guardians (like Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, and Ki-Adi-Mundi) focused on combat skills and lightsaber dueling where as Consulars (like Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto) focused on negotiations and force powers, Sentinels were required to focus on both combat skills and force powers for a good reason. They specialized in stealth tactics, security, etc. Sentinels were often dispatched to other planets in order to maintain peace in the area (these Jedi Sentinels were known as Jedi Watchmen) or usually engaged in stealth missions in order to seek out and destroy dark side artifacts. Due to them being dispatched to other worlds, Darth Sidious believed that the vast majority of Jedi who survived Order 66, Operation: Knightfall and other campaigns through out the Great Jedi Purge were Jedi Sentinels. This was due to the fact that the vast majority of them often kept a low profile in the Jedi Order. Famous examples of Jedi Sentinels from Legends include Micah Giett and Bastila Shan. **Other branches of Jedi Sentinel include the following: ***Jedi Investigator ***Jedi Watchman ***Jedi Recruiter ***Jedi Shadow ***Jedi Temple Guard **While the vast majority of Jedi Sentinels used Yellow-blades for combat, there are a few exceptions to the rule. Tera Sinube used of lightsaber with a silver-colored blade while Quinlan Vos, Tholme, and T'ra Saa used green blades. *However, there are a few Jedi in the new canon which could be considered Jedi Sentinels: Tera Sinube and Quinlan Vos being the best examples at the moment. Gallery Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 31.png|The Jedi Temple Guards in Star Wars Rebels. 116f9103cf59915d12d531b9b4c1007dbb1bd11b.jpg databank jeditempleguard 01 169 3416bea1.jpeg BarrissInCourt-TWJ.png Shroud of Darkness 03.jpg|Kanan battling the Grand Inquisitor as a Temple Guard. Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 49.png|Temple Guards attacking the Inquisitors. Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 35.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 20.png Shroud of Darkness 15.jpeg Shroud of Darkness 16.jpeg Shroud of Darkness 26.jpeg External links * Category:Character groups Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Organizations Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars characters